Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The user possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Boundless Strength *Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible Strength *Infinite/Limitless/Unlimited Strength *Meta/Perfect/True/Ultimate Strength *Overwhelming Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. They are immune to powers that manipulate/affect strength/muscles. Applications *Absolute Leap *Absolute Stamina *Enhanced Strike *Impale *Invulnerability/Physical Force Immunity (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) *One Hit Kill (most can't stand up to even a small amount of users strength) *Planet Destruction *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Space-Time Slicing (tearing through space and time). *Strength Combat *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *''Absolute Strength'': Incalculable strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Speed * Strength Embodiment * Transcendent Physiology * Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. *May not be able to affect users of Absolute Invulnerability. *Without a proper restraint in strength, the user can destroy their surroundings in the shockwaves they create. *The users may not be able to control their full strength. Known Users Gallery Asura.png|Powered by his Mantra Affinity of Wrath, Asura (Asura's Wrath) can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body. Kratosgow.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) posseses incredible physical strength, able to take on and kill large beasts and monster with his bare hands, beat down the mighty Hercules, and even take down gods of the Olympus in hand to hand combat. 280px-Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness 250px-Incredible_Hulk_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk (Marvel Comics) can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his strength. Ganondorf.png|When Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) gained the Triforce of Power, his physical abilites, as well as mystical, were strengthened by the essence of the Goddess Din to god-like proportions, making him physically more powerful than any creature in the land of Hyrule. Raphael_H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) is an archangel that has godlike strength. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power